The Second Year
by minous813
Summary: The campers we know and love are back at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp! Nothing special, just some random fluffy story I wrote. A little character development is in store for some of the characters. R and R please!
1. Prologue

**Title: The Second Year**

**Author: minous813**

**AN: Yah, I know this chap is a little short. It's a prologue, remember? Nothing that special is going to happen in this fic. Maybe I'll make some weird romances/friendships. Read on. And review. **

_**11.26 PM; Sasha's Lab**_

A cool night breeze was one of two things stirring at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. The other was Agent Sasha Nein, squinting at a medical reading.

"Looks like you've finally shaken off that flu, eh Ford?" he asked the sleeping man.

They were in Sasha's lab. Sasha had just finished examining the former head of the Psychonauts for illness, and Ford Cruller had fallen asleep in a plush leather chair halfway through the examination.

Sasha checked his watch, then yawned. It was nearly half past eleven. Time for sleep. Sasha pressed a small button on his console and a wall shifted to reveal a tiny room occupied by a meager cot, small dresser, and sink. An enormous wall LED clock illuminated the space above Sasha's headboard. He changed quickly into military gray pajamas a tad small for him and climbed gratefully into bed. But before he pulled the blanket up, he closed his eyes in reverence and clasped his hands in prayer. He recited, "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

He laid back and drifted into dreamless sleep.

**AN: The next chap WILL be longer. Promise. **

**Also check out my other story, Silverwings! R and R please!**


	2. Insomnia and Storage Rooms

**Title: The Second Year**

**Author: minous813**

**AN: Gasp! I'm not dead after all!! (Though I might as well be, for how often I update. But anyway…) To make this chap less confusing, I have to update all you readers out there. The cabin area has been remodeled, so it's more like a dormitory complex now instead of cabins. Oleander's classroom is still there. The main lodge has two more stories in addition to the one we know and love from the game. Ford's psyche isn't restricted to his sanctuary anymore for the sake of plot development, but he's still undercover from the Psychonauts. And now there's advanced classes (for example, Advanced Levitation). Mkay. Read on!!**

_**11.42 PM; Raz and Quentin's Room, Kids' Dorms, Kids' Cabins Area**_

Razputin Aquato shifted uncomfortably, then rolled over. He tried to relax, but couldn't. After a minute, he rolled back the other way, and he could barely make out Quentin's sleeping form.

"I really hate these new beds," he mumbled to himself irately, then pushed himself upright. Insomnia had taken hold of the young psychic, so he put his shoes on quietly, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and opened the door to his and Quentin's room without as much as a squeak.

He padded down the hallway slowly, trying not to wake anyone, then stepped outside. He inhaled the cold, sweet air, then looked around. Now that he was out of bed, he didn't know what to do. For a second, he considered going to the lounge in the main lodge to watch whatever was on television, until he heard a voice in his head.

'Can't sleep?' said Ford in his head.

'Nah,' Raz thought back. He waited for a while, then almost as an afterthought, 'Where are you?'

Ford's voice came right back at him. 'In your brain. You don't carry that bacon around for nothing.'

Raz smiled to himself. 'No, really, Ford, I'm serious.'

He could almost hear Ford laughing. 'Persistent, aren't you? I'm in Sasha's lab. I must have dozed off while he was runnin' tests. Anyway, I'm all better now. I must have caught germs from the remodelers.'

'Yeah, I guess,' thought Raz absentmindedly, then yawned. He was starting to get sleepy again.

'If you don't like the dorms, you can always sleep in the main lodge wherever you can find room,' Ford offered. 'Or you can just use my or Sasha's rooms on the third floor. I'm not budging from this seat, and I'm guessing Sasha went to sleep on his little cot. Hell, I don't think he even knows he has another room.'

'I might just sleep in the main lodge. Thanks, Ford.' Raz broke the psychic communication link, took one final glance at the dorms, and set off across the wooden skybridge to the main lodge. A cold night breeze made Raz shiver, and he quickened his pace, then broke into a swift jog. He finally reached the door of the main lodge and pulled it open, stepped inside, and shut it softly. He heard relaxed breathing, and looked around to find the source. It was Phoebe, asleep at her drumset. She had her head on the high tom and her drumsticks scattered between the high hat and the bass drum. Raz tiptoed up and tapped her.

"Hey, Phoebe, why don't you go sleep in your cabin? I mean, I know the drumset is soooo comfy, but…" Raz smiled as she stretched and yawned, then blinked sleepily at him.

"Oops," she said, frowning, then she picked up her drumsticks and staggered out the doorway. Raz watched her leave, then went up the stairs located near Chef Cruller's kitchen. He noticed Ford wasn't cooking burgers like he usually was.

'So he doesn't have, like, four identical twins,' Raz thought as he plodded up to the second floor. 'He really is asleep in Sasha's lab.'

He passed briefly through a very large, very open room dubbed "The Hang-Out Room" by Bobby and Benny. Giant beanbags were strewed all over the floor. A TV set was sitting in a corner, surrounded by plump blue couches. Raz gazed longingly at the imposing double doors of the new dueling room, then continued up the stairs to the top floor. He came out on the landing, looking around in the moonlight streaming through a small window. He had come out in a hallway with four doors. The first one on the left was painted in camo colours: green, black, and brown. It was obviously Oleander's room.

The first door on the right was splashed with purples that rivaled Kitty's hair, baby blues as clear as Nils's eyes, pinks that complemented Crystal's hair, yellows, chartreuses, and oranges. It had to be Milla's room.

Raz continued down the hallway to observe the second pair of doors. They were both unpainted. However, he noticed a small rectangular nameplate on the right door that said, 'SASHA C. NEIN' in neat print. The door on the left was completely unmarked. Raz assumed it had to be a spare room, or Ford's. He turned the door handle of the spare room and glanced inside as he shut the door quietly behind him. The room was spacious and uncluttered, and was illuminated by moonlight streaming in through a huge loft window on the westerly wall. He curled up comfortably on the birch floor in front of the window so that the dawn sunrise would wake him, and promptly fell asleep.

**AN: Aaaaand, that's it for now. Hey, at least it's longer than the prologue was! More updates coming, hopefully soon. Reviews are immensely appreciated. :D**

**minous813**


End file.
